Take my ears!
by Loveless8000
Summary: I'm not good with summaries this is my second story so please comment
1. prologue

Take my ears!!!

-

This is my newest story I have only written this and 'The perfect love' tell me if you want more so please comment!!! I hope you enjoy it!!!

-

Prologue 

"Take my ears" is exactly about what you think it is about. Natsuo falls over Ritsuka-chan and Yoji gets jealous. So Yoji turns to Kio, but then he actually enjoys kio. All you'll have to do is read more to find out.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-

Okay my first chapter will be a little short because I am still getting used to writing all this down. Let me know if I need to add anything correct something or if it is perfect. I hope you enjoy it. PLEASE COMMENT!!!!!!

-

I got home from school and mother was 'looking for ritsuka'. "Mother it is me I am ritsuka."

"No! Where is he, what did you do with him, answer me!" she said as she stabbed me on my right hand.

"Ow! Stop that hurts please stop, mother! Ow!" I cry in agony. I swiftly pry the knife out of my hand and escape to my bedroom. I sat there in tears one moment and was kissing Natsuo the next.

Flash back 

"Oh you poor thing, you kiss it and make it better." Said a voice from behind me. At first I thought it was Soubi just looking to kiss me. No it was younger much younger…Natsuo! He grabbed me by my Hand began kissing up my arm until it reached my lips. He treated me so nicely all the time that I found my self-letting his tongue touch mine. It felt wonderful! We just let each other's tongues roll around in our mouths. I clutched his hair and held on tightly not wanting to let go

End of Flashback 

Natsuo pulled me towards the bed and wrestled me on to it. (Oh boy.) he was going to take my ears.

-

So comment! Comment! PLEASE! I'll write more if you do. )


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Next thing I knew my clothes were off and so were _his_. We were kissing again our tongues rolling again. Natsuo gripping _me _then began pumping. We were sucking on each others necks maybe even biting. Then I saw someone "Yoji-kun!" I said in shock.

"What where!" whispered Natsuo. Then he ran off 'Were those tears in his eyes?' I thought. He put his pants back on and escaped out the window and ran off.

" How the hell could he do this to me?!" Said yoji "What a asshole!" he ran into soubi's house still crying he did not see where he was going and ran into Kio.

"Let me go now! Just let me go! You sto-" said yoji.

" Whoa! Just calm down! Listen to me." Said kio-gripping yoji by the shoulders. " Breath in…breath out. Now tell me what happened.

"He took natsuo's …natsuo's…"

" Yoji!!!" said Natsuo running in without his ears!!!

" Natsuo! What happened to your ears!" said kio

Yoji burst into tears screaming this time. He hopped out of kio's lap hiding him-self in the corner punching anyone accept for kio.

"Leave." Said kio

"Bu-"

" Now!"

so Natsuo got up and left the house. Wishing he hadn't climbed into bed with ritsuka-kun, then remembering how amazing ritsuka had been. He almost did not even mind.

Oh shit! I need to hide my head after all I am still in elementary school. Finally after thirty minutes of looking through his closet he found a hat. He feared getting to school.

-

So comment please! Thank you for reading


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three

I was walking on my way to school. Checking my hat for any signs of it blowing away. Nobody could know _my dirty_ _little secret_ (kawai! One of my favorite songs). He was thinking about what Natsuo had told him the night before.

" Hey ritsuka-chan I found your name. Do you want to know where it is, hmm?" He had said.

" You did. Where is it huh?"

" Yep. It's under your rat tail."

" Wow! Where is that?"

"Oh! It is under your hair."

'Under my rat tail.' I thought. I lifted my hair I could feel it as if it had been engraved in my neck. I stood there by myself feeling my neck.

" Hi ritsuka-kun!" said Yuiko sending a shiver down my spine.

" Hi Yuiko-san."

" Why are you wearing a hat?"

" No reason." I said beginning to blush "No reason at all."

" Well take it off." She said grabbing the top and ripped it off.

" Ah!!! No!!!" I ran off into the bushes in fear of someone seeing me.

" Ritsuka-kun what happened to your ears?" she asked "did Soubi?"

" No."

" Who then?"

"Can't tell you." It wasn't that I couldn't tell her I didn't want to tell her. It was my first time and I didn't want to talk about it. I wanted to keep somthings to myself. I just didn't want to tell her.

-

So comment? How was it hmm? Thanks for reading. )


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four

-

I'm always on the computer so my parents would usually say " get off the computer, now!" , But my parents are gone so I can write as much as I want to. )

-

" Yuiko-san please don't tell anyone. Please." I pleaded. "Okay yuiko won't tell," she said smiling at me. She gave me back my hat and we left for class. When we got to class it was still early then it hit me. 'Oh shit! My homework!" I thought. I pulled it out none of it was done! I started to jot down answers. I knew I had to work fast otherwise hitomi-sensei would notice me.

Bleep!

The bell luckily had rung late enough to where I could finish my homework. Class had started and hitomi-sensei had walked in with… no it couldn't have been, could it? Before I could ask hitomi- sensei introduced him as she had introduced me when I was new.

" Class this is Natsuo! He will be with us for the rest of the year. Okay I believe that there is a seat right behind ritsuka just back there okay?"

He walked back and sat down. He had no hat, no ears.

" Ritsuka remove your hat." Said hitomi sensei

" I would rather not."

" Ritsuka take off the hat." She said walking back she tried to pull off the hat. I retaliated and pulled down. She was stronger than she looked and she got the hat off of my hat. Then everyone saw my plain black no-eared hair in all its glory.

-

Sorry about this chapter I had to make it short. This one I had just thought of but I fell asleep. So tell me how I did what do you think of it? How did I do on this one?


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter five

-

I am sorry to say this is one of the last chapters. I hope you have enjoyed my fan fic.

-

Hitomi- sensei grabbed my arm and pulled me out into the hallway. " Who… wha…what happened to your ears you can't…" I could tell she was trying to find the right words. "Why are your ears gone?" I didn't know what to tell her. _Oh it was nothing Natsuo appeared in my room and we had sex._ I couldn't tell a teacher let alone her. " I'm waiting" I had to think of something._ One… two… three…Run! _I thought. Slipped out of her grasp and ran down the hall.

"Kio have you ever felt like you have been ripped into a million little pieces. I feel like that now, I guess." Said yoji

"Come here. Sit in my lap." Said kio almost pleading, "I feel like that every time I see soubi I care about him."

Kio rapped his arms around yoji. "Everything will be just fine I promise yoji. (You bastard! You stole that from soubi.). I promise you that yoji. Yoji looked at his promising eyes. He knew that there wasn't anything that couldn't do no matter what. He promised then they just barely touched their lips together.

-

I have confirmed that there will be two more chapters but I need five more reviews to write the next chapter. Then ten more for the one after that my friends say that I am selling myself short


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six

-

I honestly have no idea where his name could be I just made that shit up. Glad we are on the same level. I need 10 reviews to write the final chapter so keep that in mind after you finish reading this chapter Okay guys thanks for the comments. XD love ya!

-

_Well at least I got away_ I thought but I didn't stop running until I ran into _him. _"So am I to late to take your ears?" said soubi as bumped into him. (Oh you're in deep shit) "Not now soubi. I don't have time for you." "I just got back and you don't have time for me. Who took your ears?" "Natsuo." "The Natsuo that is staying with kio and me?" he said lighting a cigarette. "This shit will get you killed!" I exclaimed. Pulling it out of his mouth and throwing it to the ground. I stared at him and walked off. He didn't follow me …thank god.

When soubi got home he saw yoji with kio in the bed naked and asleep in kio's bed. " So kio finally got tired of chasing after me and gone for little ones. Ha fine by me just hope I can win back ritsuka. I mean he has always had time for how could he not now. That must have been some night." He thought hard " I don't want to kill him but maybe I have to… no I shouldn't. I need to stop trying so hard it might be driving him away."

"Well I might as well go to the park or something. Wait was that Natsuo?" I ran towards him "hey Natsuo what's up why do you want to go to school all of a sudden?"

-

Cliffhanger bwahahaha! I'm so evil!!! I need ten reviews! Bbbwwwaaahhaaaahhhaa!!!

-


	8. Chapter 7

The seventh chapter.

-

O.M.G. this is the seventh chapter. You guys gave me a few reviews so I am going to throw you a freaking bone. Sorry I am not very good at yaoi sex scenes so sorry I mean give me break I'm a fucking virgin!!!

-

"Hey Natsuo what were you doing at my school?" I interrogated him. Was he really a new student he didn't answer me, but instead turned around and kissed me with amazing passion! "Yoji is upset because he thinks my ears were take by you, but I was taking your ears instead and soubi is pissed about that so I left the house and enrolled in a school I had no idea it was your school." He staggered then we noticed how many people were staring at us "Come on lets go to my house and get this all figured out." I said as we started off down the street. Jolting past people I was amazed at how fast Natsuo was. " See I am not just fast in the bed I am on my feet too." He said to me.

We had finally got to my house and snuck in through the window.

"Okay first we…had…"

" Sex." He finished and I blushed.

" Yeah. Then yoji saw us and you went after him."

" Then you showed up at class. And my teacher saw my ears were gone."

" Then soubi found out."

We kissed and the next thing we knew we were at it again licking each other and pumping we sweat. So the bed was extremely hot he grabbed my hair and we sucked each other's necks. Then once again I saw someone looking at us only this time it was soubi.

" Ritsuka move I am going to kill Natsuo." Said soubi busting through the window.

-

There will be one more chapter!!! I think you can wait a little longer. R&R 5 times!!!


	9. Final chapter

The Final chapter.

-

This is the final chapter wish me luck I am so sorry about this chapter. I have to finish the story though. I feel bad about this fighting scene. Please comment! No flaming please I hope you will forgive me.

-

" What?! No you can't," I said trying to convince soubi

"I said move ritsuka. Just get out of my way and we can be together."

" Battle systems engage!" cried Natsuo. _Was he crying because of me? Why is this happening to me?_

" I accept!" said soubi almost overjoyed.

" Ten thousand needles pierce the skin like drops of rain!" screamed Natsuo.

" Deflect! Tear apart! Rip! Slash!" ordered soubi.

" That old spell." Mumbled Natsuo. "As if it actually hurt."

They have to stop or they will kill each other. I have to think of something. I have to make them stop. That is it!

I lunged into the battle and they both stopped their spells.

"Ritsuka get out of the way!" they said in union

" Not until you stop!"

" Ritsuka move I love you I don't want to hurt you please move out of the way."

" Stop! If you love me then stop and let me be with Natsuo! Please I can't decide! Please don't make me choose between you!"

" Okay ritsuka I will do as told."

"Ritsuka I am still not completely understanding what you are saying."

Then I kissed him on the lips. I must have sucked so hard on his lips that it left red marks.

"Does that answer any of your questions?"

-

Once again I want to say sorry for that fighting scene. So please comment on what you think. No flagging


End file.
